hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan
|type = Single |album = The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ & One・Two・Three to Zero |artist = Morning Musume |released = 28 de agosto, 2013 12 de octubre, 2013 (Evento V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Evento V, descarga digital |length = 21:36 (REA, LED), 22:36 (REB, LEE), 22:31 (LEA, LEB, LEC) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 53º Single (2013) |Next = Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? 55º Single (2014) }} Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan (わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク／愛の軍団; Egoísmo, Estado de la Mente, Broma del Amor / Armada del Amor) es el 54º single de Morning Musume. Salió el 28 de agosto de 2013 en 7 ediciones: 2 regulares y 5 limitadas. Las primeras impresiones vienen con un póster de 6 tipos. Este single se ha convertido en el single con más ventas de Morning Musume desde Koko ni Iruzee! (2002). Es también, el tercer single seguido en conseguir el primer puesto en el Oricon, algo que no se conseguía desde 2001. Tracklist CD Tracklist Edición Regular A; Edición Limitada D #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) #Bouya (坊や; Chico) Edición Regular B; Edición Limitada E #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生; Amante Gentil de Primer Año) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Edición Limitada A-C #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, No siento que Voy a Perder, Esta Noche es la Batalla) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD Edición Limitada A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Vídeo Musical) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) DVD Edición Limitada B #Ai no Gundan (Vídeo Musical) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) DVD Edición Limitada C #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Evento V "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Evento V "Ai no Gundan" #Ai no Gundan (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Miembros *6ª Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9ª Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10ª Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11ª Gen: Oda Sakura Actuaciones en Conciertos ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 ;Ai no Gundan *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (medley) *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 - Juice=Juice, Country Girls ;Makeru Ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ ;Funwari Koibito Ichinensei *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ ;Bouya *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ Información del Single *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke **Letra & Composición: Tsunku **Arreglo: Okubo Kaoru *Ai no Gundan **Letra & Composición: Tsunku **Arreglo: Okubo Kaoru *Bouya **Letra & Composición: Tsunku **Arreglo & Teclado: Okubo Kaoru **Coro: Michishige Sayumi *Funwari Koibito Ichinensei **Letra & Composición: Tsunku **Arreglo: AKIRA **Rap: U.M.E.D.Y. **Coro: AKIRA, Sayashi Riho *Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu **Letra & Composición: Tsunku **Arreglo: Egami Kotaro **Coro: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Promoción Eventos de Salida= *12 de octubre, 2013: Osaka *19 de octubre, 2013: Kanagawa |-|Apariciones en Televisión= ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *2013.08.23 Music Station *2013.08.30 Music Dragon *2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.09.12 Music Japan *2013.09.24 Oha Suta *2014.07.31 The Girls Live ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *2013.11.03 J-MELO |-|Handshakes= *14 de septiembre, 2013: Tokio 1 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group A: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo **''Ai no Gundan'' Grupo A: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *15 de septiembre, 2013: Tokio 2 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Grupo B: Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Sato, Oda **''Ai no Gundan'' Grupo B: Michishige, Suzuki, Iikubo, Ishida, Kudo *23 de septiembre, 2013: Tokyo 3 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Grupo C: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Ishida, Oda **''Ai no Gundan'' Grupo C: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *29 de septiembre, 2013: Osaka **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Grupo A **''Ai no Gundan'' Grupo A *27 de octubre, 2013: Aichi **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Grupo B **''Ai no Gundan'' Grupo B Rankings y Logros Oricon ;Rankings Diarios y Semanales ;Ranking Mensual ;Ranking Anual Total de Ventas Obtenidas: 158,915 Lista de Fin de año Otras Listas Logros *Grupo: Primer single en superar las 150,000 copias vendidas desde Shabondama. *Grupo: Single con ventas más altas desde Koko ni Iruzee!. *Grupo: Tercer single consecutivo en alcanzar el primer puesto en el Oricon Weekly. Trivia *Primer single en 10 años desde AS FOR ONE DAY en el que no está Tanaka Reina. *Tsunku dijo que este single parece "¡enfermizo!". *El single fue anunciado 17 de julio de 2013 en el episodio 24 del Hello! Project Station. *Tercer single seguido en obtener el primer puesto en el Oricon Daily y Weekly. *Este fue el single que más vendió en Hello! Project en 2013. Vídeos Adicionales File:モーニング娘。 『愛の軍団』(Morning Musume。 "GUNDAN" of the love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク』(Morning Musume。 Selfish,easy going,Jokes of love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web Oficial *Discografía: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japonés, Inglés *Comentario de Tsunku (Traducción) *Letras: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, Ai no Gundan, Bouya, Funwari Koibito Ichinensei, Makeru Ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu en:Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan it:Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan Categoría:Morning Musume Categoría:Singles de Morning Musume Categoría:Singles de 2013 Categoría:DVDs de Morning Musume Categoría:DVDs de 2013 Categoría:Eventos V de 2013 Categoría:Formación de 10 miembros Categoría:Números 1 Diarios Categoría:Números 1 de 2013